


Demons

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece
Genre: Cosplay, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: When Aika and Kumi get separated from the others during trick-or-treating, they are rescued by an unlikely friend.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

"There you go, Aika," said Robin, dressed up as Nurse Joy, as she put on the finishing touches to Aika's Vanellope Von Schweetz costume. "You're all set to go trick-or-treating."  
  
 "Thanks, Aunt Robin!" said Aika. "Shishishi!"  
  
 "Come on, Aika!" Luffy called, dressed up as a more grown-up Simon from Gurren Lagann.  
  
 "Luffy, weren't you Simon last year?" asked Usopp, who was dressed up as Ranma.  
  
 "Yeah, but this year, I'm Older Simon," said Luffy.  
  
 "Zoro, who are you supposed to be?" asked Nami, who was dressed up as Anna from Frozen.  
  
 "I'm Zorro, the Masked Avenger," said Zoro, dressed up in black cape, mask, and hat.  
  
 "...No, for real," Luffy said. "Who are you?"  
  
 "I just said," Zoro answered. "I'm Zorro."  
  
 "We know, but who are you?" Luffy asked, causing Zoro to smack his forehead.  
  
 "This is gonna take a while," the swordsman muttered.  
  
 "Aika, I thought you were gonna be San from Princess Mononoke," said Chopper, who was dressed up as Pikachu.  
  
 "I changed my mind," said Aika. "I thought Vanellope would be better."  
  
 "Whatever gets you candy fast enough, kiddo," said Sanji, dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
 "Nice costume, Sanji!" Luffy said.  
  
 "Someone said it would be a cool idea," said Sanji. "Gotta say, it's kinda fitting."  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, dressed up as Matal Mogamett. "Well, you already are a pirate, Sanji!"  
  
 "Hey, where are our two favorite pooches?" asked Franky, dressed up as Jotaro Kujo.  
  
 "They should be showing up soon," said Luffy before he looked up and saw the two canine members of their crew in question. "See? Here they are!"  
  
 Blizzard's body was decorated in these red marks and had these wing-like attachments on his shoulders and paws, and even some attached to his tail. Kumi was the same way, except her body was also painted white.  
  
 "Aww, Blizzard is Amaterasu and Kumi is Chibiterasu!" Nami exclaimed. "What a clever idea!"  
  
  _"Told you they'd go for it,"_  Kumi smiled, causing Blizzard to chuckle.  
  
 "Okay, you got your treat bucket?" Luffy asked,  
  
 "Yep! Right here!" Aika said, holding up a Jack-O-Lantern Bucket.  
  
 "All right then!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's get you some candy!"  
  
 "Whoo-hoo!" Aika cheered as the Straw Hats all ventured off the  _Thousand Sunny_...seeming unaware that they were being watched.  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by the 13 Celestial Brush Gods (Okami reference)*****

  
 All the streets of the town were alive with children, all dressed up in costumes and collecting all manner of treats. So far, Aika had gotten a considerable load of candy, from butterscotch to caramel to lollipops and mini bags of gummi bears. She even got dog biscuits for Kumi!  
  
 "Trick-or-treat!" Aika exclaimed as she held up her bucket.  
  
 "Oh, don't you look adorable?" asked the woman before she put several pieces of candy in her bucket. "There you are! Have a Happy Halloween!"  
  
 "Thanks, ma'am!" said Aika as she bounded off the steps.  
  
 "Nice haul," Luffy said.  
  
 "We're just gettin' started, y'know," said Aika. "I'm gonna fill this thing to the top!"  
  
 "I don't doubt that," said Nami. "C'mon, let's go see if we can get more candy!"  
  
 "Yeah!" Aika cheered.  
  
 "Remember, Aika," Robin began, "if you're gonna eat chocolate, you have to stay in your human form when you do."  
  
 "Yes, Aunt Robin," said Aika.  
  
 "You guys go ahead and take Aika around some more," Luffy said. "I'm going to that one house that gives away Cornish game hens."  
  
 "Of course you'd stop for that," said Zoro.  
  
 "Sure, I am!" Luffy replied. "I ain't gettin' sick, this year!"  
  
 With that, he headed off to get his poultry.  
  
 "You know, Aika," said Usopp, "sometimes, I don't understand half the things your brother does."  
  
 "Hey, let's go to that house, over there!" said Aika. "The one with that creepy-looking ogre statue!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked to see a large mansion with a rather realistic ogre statue standing in the front yard.  
  
 "...You sure about that, Aika?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "Yeah, it gives me the creeps," said Usopp, nervously.  
  
 "Please?" Aika asked. "My bucket's almost full! And after that, we can go home!"  
  
 "I guess we could," said Zoro, "but just one more house, okay?"  
  
 "Yeah, sure!" Aika replied. "Now come on!"  
  
  _"Aika, maybe that's not a good idea,"_ said Blizzard.  _"That ogre looks surprisingly real."  
_  
 "I agree with him," said Chopper, worriedly. "Let's just go!"  
  
 But Aika wouldn't heed their warnings. Instead, she just casually approached the house...but the moment she took that first step into the air, she suddenly gasped as a chill went down her spine...and it wasn't that good chill that usually came with the fun of Halloween scares. This chill was the one that meant that something bad was about to take place.  
  
 "AIKA, LOOK OUT!!!" Nami screamed, causing Aika to turn around and see that the ogre statue had suddenly come alive and was about to smash her with its club, but luckily for her, Zoro jumped in the way with all three swords drawn out to block the weapon.  
  
 "Run for it, squirt!!" Zoro yelled.  
  
  _"You heard him, Aika!!"_ Kumi cried as she ran off.  _"RUN!!!"  
_  
 "AAAAAAAAHH!!!" Aika shrieked as she ran after the puppy with Sanji and Robin running by her side.  
  
 "Damn you...!!" Zoro cursed before he used his swords to slice the ogre's club into pieces, then sheathed Wado Ichimonji and Kitetsu III while holding Shuusui in one hand. "One Sword Style...LION'S SONG OF DEATH!!!"  
  
 SLASH!!! The ogre was soon sliced in half before it fell down, dead.  
  
 "Stupid animatronics," Zoro muttered.  
  
 "Uh...Zoro," Nami said as she got a good look at the ogre's body. "If this is animatronic, where are all the gears and parts that make it move? All I see is blood!"  
  
 "...Then...if that's the case, then...!" Usopp stammered, only for an ear-piercing shriek to pierce the air.  
  
 "DEMONS!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
 To the Straw Hats' shock, the citizens of the island were seen running for their lives from giant ogres, centipedes, reptilian creatures, worm-like monsters, the whole lot!  
  
 "What the hell are these things?!" Sanji questioned with Aika and Kumi hiding behind him and Robin.  
  
 "They look like the kind of demons depicted in fairy tales," said Robin. "I never thought they existed!"  
  
 "YAAAAAAAH!!" Brook screamed. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!!"  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Chopper shrieked as he ran away from a giant demonic-looking tiger. "DON'T LET IT EAT ME~!!!"  
  
 "Hang on, Chopper!!" Usopp shouted as he held his Black Kabuto. "Certain Death, Green Star: BAMBOO JAVELIN!!"  
  
 He fired a Pop Green into the ground, which soon grew into a large bamboo grove that impaled the tiger demon.  
  
 "Phew!" Chopper sighed in relief. "Thanks, Usopp!"  
  
 "KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Nami screamed as she ran from a one-eyed ogre demon. "GET IT AWAY!!!"  
  
 "Oh, no, you don't!!" Sanji shouted as he kicked the monster in the head with a flaming leg.  
  
 "Where did these things come from, anyway?!" Franky questioned as he fired at some of the demons with his Weapons Left while Blizzard bit on the throat of a bat-like demon, but not long after he killed that one that another huge ogre appeared, and this one had a spiked club.  
  
  _"Dammit!"_  he cursed.  _"Where's Luffy when you need him?!"  
_  
 "RED HAWK!!!!"  
  
 KABOOM!! The ogre roared in pain as he was struck in the front by a flaming punch before he collapsed on the ground, causing Blizzard to turn and see Luffy.  
  
 "About damn time you showed up!" Zoro shouted, just as he had cut down the last of the demons.  
  
 "Were those demons?!" Luffy asked. "I thought they were just fairy tales!"  
  
 "Well, they're real, all right!!" Usopp shouted. "One of them tried to eat Chopper!!"  
  
 "Well, at least you're all okay, right?" Luffy asked before he looked around. "...Hold up...where did Aika and Kumi?"  
  
 Nami gasped before she and the others looked around.  
  
 "Aika?! Kumi?!!" she called.  
  
 "Hey, half-pints!" Franky called. "Where are ya?!"  
  
 "Oh, dear," Brook said. "It seems that in all the excitement, Aika and Kumi must have run off somewhere!"  
  
 "Oh, dear," Robin said, worriedly. "If they're by themselves..."  
  
 "They're easy targets for those things," said Zoro.  
  
 "Damn...!" Luffy cursed. "We gotta go find them, NOW!"  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Alucard (Hellsing: Ultimate Reference)*****

  
 "Haa...haa...haa...!"  
  
 Aika panted as she and Kumi ran through the dark forest, the former holding her bucket of candy close to her chest. One might think she was foolish for holding onto it...especially in her current situation. As Aika and Kumi ran as fast as they could, they could hear a screeching sound behind them, causing them to glance back and see a gigantic praying mantis chasing after them!  
  
  _"Ah!!"_  Kumi cried.  _"It's still there!! What do we do?!!"  
_  
 "Keep running!!" Aika shouted as she kept running, too.  
  
  _"Aika, I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you ought to ditch the candy!!"_  Kumi suggested.  _"We can always get more, y'know!!"  
_  
 "Are you kidding?!" Aika asked. "I worked hard to get this-AAH!!" She then tripped on a tree root, causing her to fall to the ground and dropped her bucket of candy.  
  
  _"Aika!!"_  Kumi cried as she ran back to her best friend's side, but as she looked up, she yowled in fright as the giant mantis was practically on top of them!  
  
 "This is it!" Aika yelled as she and Kumi embraced in fear. "We're done for!!"  
  
  _"Aika, I just wanna let you know that you've been an awesome best friend!!"_  Kumi said.  
  
 "You, too, Kumi...I love you!" Aika cried, but just as the mantis swung one of its gigantic scythes at the two youngsters...  
  
 "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!"  
  
  **SLASH!!!** Out of nowhere, the mantis screeched as its body was suddenly cut into pieces, causing Aika and Kumi to both look up as the monster collapsed. In its place, though, was another figure: a tall, handsome man with silvery-white locks that reached down to his hips, wearing a red kimono with a sword that was tied to the left side of his waist, and around his neck there was some sort of necklace made of blue and white beads.  
  
 "W...what the...?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Hmph...that takes care of that one," said the stranger before he turned and looked down at Aika and Kumi...who gasped upon seeing his most distinguishing features: golden yellow eyes with slit pupils, inch-long claws, fangs sticking out of his mouth, and on top of his head...were two pricked up ears.  
  
 "Hey," said the stranger. "You two all right?"  
  
 "...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Aika and Kumi screamed before they both bolted behind a tree, whimpering and covering their heads.  
  
 "Hey!" the stranger called after them. "Come back here, ya little ingrates! I'm not gonna eat you or somethin'! Come out from over there!!"  
  
 "N-no! Go away!!" Aika cried.  
  
 "Grrrr...!!" the dog-eared man growled. "Damn brats!"  
  
 "You know, you really need to learn how to approach children."  
  
 The man turned to see a young, black-haired, brown-eyed girl wearing a white and green sailor uniform, the kind that school girls would wear, with a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.  
  
 "With the way you talk to them, it's not surprising they're so frightened of you," said the girl. "I told you, if you want children to approach you, you have to be calm and be nice." She then approached the tree and peeked around to find Aika and Kumi, who were both hugging each other, fearfully. The teenager smiled before she got down on her knees.  
  
 "Hi," she greeted, softly, causing the children to look at her. "It's okay. You can come out, now. We won't hurt you."  
  
 "...Really?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Really," said the school girl. "I promise, you can trust us."  
  
 A pause...but then Aika whimpered as she ran into the girl's arms, taking her by surprise at first, but then she smiled as she hugged her back, and once Kumi came over, she reached out to her so she could sniff her hand. The puppy licked her fingers, causing her to pet her gently.  
  
 "There, see?" the girl asked. "There's nothing to be afraid of. How about we tell you our names, and then you tell us?"  
  
 "Okay," said Aika.  
  
 "I'm Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome before she glanced at the dog-eared man clad in red, "and this is Inuyasha."  
  
 "Yeah, hey kid," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
 "Don't worry about him," said Kagome. "He might look grouchy, but he's a real softy, deep down."  
  
 "I am not!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "He sounds like someone I know. I'm Aika, and this is Kumi."  
  
  **Yap!**  Kumi barked in greeting.  
  
 "Those are nice names," said Kagome. "And I like your Halloween costumes."  
  
 "Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "I'll never understand you humans and your weird holidays."  
  
 "Aika, what are you and Kumi doing all the way out here, by yourselves?" asked Kagome. "Shouldn't you be with your Mom?"  
  
 "...Actually, my Mommy died a long time ago," Aika said, sadly.  
  
 "Oh," Kagome said in concern. "I'm sorry...well, who do you live with?"  
  
 "My Big Brother and his friends," said Aika. "I was out trick-or-treating with them when those monsters attacked us...and...I was so scared, that I ran...but I guess I got lost."  
  
 "Hmph!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Running away at the first sign of trouble, huh? You sound just like a little pipsqueak fox I know."  
  
 "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Sit boy!"  
  
 "AGH!!" Inuyasha cried as his necklace suddenly flashed and yanked him to the ground, face-first. "Ugh...why...?!"  
  
 Aika giggled a little at that.  
  
 "Oh, now you're smiling," Kagome said.  
  
 "That was kinda funny," said Aika.  
  
 "Listen, Aika," said Kagome. "How about Inuyasha and I walk you back to town? It's not safe for you and Kumi to be out in this forest by yourself."  
  
 "Okay, but first, can I get my candy?" asked Aika. "I dropped it and some of it spilled. I think the ones that are still in their wrappers are okay."  
  
 "You mean this stuff?" Inuyasha asked, holding up Aika's bucket of candy. "You know too many of this will rot your teeth, right?"  
  
 "That's why I brush every night!" Aika argued.  
  
 "Smart girl," said Kagome as she stood up. "Well, let's go."  
  
 "What does your brother smell like, anyway?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Smell like?" Aika repeated.  
  
 "Inuyasha's nose is stronger than a human's," Kagome said. "If he can track your brother down by his scent, he'll be able to find him easier."  
  
 "Oh, I see!" Aika exclaimed. "Umm...well...my Big Brother smells like meat and old straw."  
  
 "Meat and old straw," said Inuyasha. "Got it." He then took a few whiffs of the air before he pointed off to the west. "That way. Let's get moving."  
  
 Soon, the four of them began to walk off together.  
  
 "Why do you think the demons attacked us, anyway?" Aika asked.  
  
 "Ah, some demons just love the taste of human flesh," Inuyasha answered. "They must've seen all those people out and about and couldn't help themselves. Since the place was already looking scary, they'd blend right in with all the decorations and whatnot."  
  
 "But...how do you know?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Because I'm half-demon, kid," Inuyasha replied.  
  
 "...Half-demon...?" Aika repeated under her breath.  
  
 "But anyway, it doesn't matter," said Inuyasha. "One of these things might have a shard of the Sacred Jewel, and I'm gonna get it."  
  
 "Sacred Jewel?" asked Aika.  
  
 "It's a long story," said Kagome. "We'll tell you all about it, later."  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Rogue (X-Men reference)*****

 

 "Aika~!!" Luffy called out as he and the Straw Hats looked around the near-empty streets of the town. "Kumi~!!"  
  
 "Girls?!" Nami called. "Come on, it's safe now! Please come out!!"  
  
 "Where could they be?" Chopper asked. "I hope they're okay."  
  
  _"I'm sure those two will be fine as long as they stick together and stay low,"_  said Blizzard.  
  
 "Still, what the hell were those things?!" Usopp asked. "Were they really demons?!"  
  
 "Whatever they are," Zoro began, "all I know is that the next time I see one, I'll cut it down."  
  
 "You're one to talk, considering you practically are a demon, Moss-head," said Sanji.  
  
 "What was that, Dartboard?" Zoro glared.  
  
 "Oh, relax, Zoro," said Robin. "I consider 'demon' a compliment, these days."  
  
 "Oh!" Brook exclaimed as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye sockets. "Look! Over there!"  
  
 The Straw Hats looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome emerge from the forest, the latter holding Aika's hand while Kumi waddled along behind them.  
  
 "Aika! Kumi!!" Nami exclaimed as she ran to get them.  
  
 "Big Sis Nami!" Aika cried as she and Kumi ran into the navigator's arms.  
  
 "Oh, thank god, you're both all right!" Nami said as she held them in her arms. "We were so worried!"  
  
 "Huh?" Luffy muttered as he noticed Inuyasha, and after a brief pause, he beamed. "Hey, what do you know?! It's Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
 "Luffy?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought that might have been you."  
  
 "Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Kagome?" Nami asked before she smiled. "Wow, it's been ages!"  
  
 "You know each other?" asked Aika.  
  
 "Oh, sure, we go way back!" Luffy replied.  
  
(A/N: It's a fourth wall kind of thing.)  
  
 "What are you guys doing here?" asked Nami.  
  
 "We came here to investigate the demon activity on this island," said Kagome. "We didn't think we'd find you guys here!"  
  
 "How are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?" asked Usopp. "In fact, where are they?"  
  
 "We left them back at our home," said Inuyasha. "The hunt for the Sacred Jewel shards led us here."  
  
 "And...Naraku?" Sanji asked.  
  
 "He's gone quiet, for some reason," said Kagome, grimly.  
  
 "Naraku?" Aika asked, nervously. "Who's that?"  
  
 "Again, we'll explain later, kid," said Inuyasha. "So, Luffy, this squirt's your sister?"  
  
 "Half-sister," Luffy replied, "but yeah, she and Kumi are sailing with us."  
  
 "Well, I guess you guys know what you're doing," said Inuyasha. "I won't question it."  
  
 "We can't thank the two of you enough for finding Aika and Kumi," said Robin.  
  
 "If you want, though," Chopper began, "you can come back to the Sunny with us!"  
  
 "Thanks, but no thanks," said Inuyasha. "We actually gotta get going, ourselves."  
  
 Just then, Kagome gasped as she glanced back at the forest.  
  
 "What's up, Kagome?" asked Luffy.  
  
 "...Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I sense shards of the Sacred Jewel!"  
  
 "What?" Inuyasha asked before he looked to the forest, too. "Where?!"  
  
 "In the forest...and it's closing in, fast!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
 "Heh," Inuyasha smirked before he drew his sword, which grew in size. "Finally, a little action."  
  
 "Huh?" Aika muttered. "What is that?"  
  
 "Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsusaiga," said Zoro as he drew his swords. "It's said to fell a hundred demons in one swing."  
  
 "You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Luffy asked as he also approached with Blizzard growling viciously.  
  
 "Your life, buddy," said Inuyasha, and soon, it appeared: a gigantic centipede with razor-sharp teeth and pincers. Its exoskeleton was a deep reddish-black color and it had these flashing purple eyes as it glowered down at its prey.  
  
 "AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook shrieked.  
  
 "Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Where are the jewel shards on him?"  
  
 "Uhh...lemme look," Kagome answered as she looked around, only to spot a peculiar pink glow, right in the middle of its thorax. "There! Three of them, right in its chest!"  
  
 "Gotcha," Inuyasha said as he leaped toward the creature with a loud battle cry, but as his sword struck, he found that the blade could not pierce through the creature's exoskeleton. "Rrrgh...dammit! The jewel shards have hardened his skin!"  
  
 WHAM!! The centipede knocked Inuyasha down with its tail, causing him to land on the ground before it attempted to skewer him with its pincers, only for Luffy to jump in and grab it at the last second.  
  
 "Damn bug!!" Luffy cursed. "Back off!!" He then punched it in the face, causing it to writhe back in pain before it lunged for Luffy again, but this time, it was Zoro and Sanji who managed to stop it by blocking its giant fangs. At that moment, Blizzard jumped onto its face and bit out one of its eyes, causing it to shriek in pain.  
  
 "Hold still, you...!" Kagome said as she aimed her arrow, then fired it from her bow at the centipede's other eye, thus destroying it, too. "Got it!"  
  
 Then, Zoro jumped up with Shuusui drawn, once more, before he cut off one of the demon's pincers, causing it to shriek in even more.  
  
 "The exoskeleton may be hard," said Zoro, "but the rest of him is nothing!"  
  
 "Diable Jambe..." Sanji started with his leg ablaze, "Bien Cuit: GRILL SHOT!!!"  
  
 BAM!!! He kicked the creature in its face, leaving a large grill mark.  
  
 "Luffy, you're up!!" Zoro called, and Luffy was prepared to go and finish the job...but then he glanced back at Inuyasha, who grunted as he managed to get to his feet.  
  
 "Wanna help?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "...Sure," said Inuyasha with a sly smirk. "I got nothin' to lose."  
  
 Luffy grinned as he held out his hand to Inuyasha, who grabbed it, allowing him to pull him up. Then, the half-demon held out Tetsusaiga, which was pulsing as it took on this eerie shine.  
  
 "Jump on, Luffy," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "Got it," Luffy said as he jumped onto the flat side of the blade.  
  
 "Now...GO!!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword, which shot out spears of diamond at the centipede. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!"  
  
 The centipede shrieked as the adamant spears pierced its body, then Luffy bit both of his thumbs and blew air into them before he imbued them both with Haki.  
  
 "GUUUUUUM...GUUUUUUUUM...GRIZZLY MAGNUM!!!!"  
  
 WHABAM!!! Luffy struck the centipede demon right in the center of its thorax where the jewel shards were located...and the monster was soon obliterated to nothing.  
  
 "Yeah!!" Usopp cheered. "Way to go, you guys!!"  
  
 "As if there was a doubt!" said Franky.  
  
 "Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Nicely done!"  
  
 "Yeah, I knew they could do it!" Chopper added.  
  
 "Not too shabby there, Inuyasha," said Zoro.  
  
 "You're not too bad yourself, there," said Inuyasha. "Maybe we can have a duel, sometime?"  
  
 "Anytime, any place," said Zoro as he bumped fists with the half-demon.  
  
 "Hey, you still owe me a duel, Inuyasha!" Luffy exclaimed.  
  
 "Do I?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched his head.  
  
 "All right, boys, no more arguing," said Kagome as she went up and searched around the ground and spotted three glowing shards. "Aha! The jewel shards!" She then picked them up. "That's more for us."  
  
 "Well, I guess it's time to go," said Inuyasha.  
  
 "What?" Nami asked. "You're leaving already?"  
  
 "Don't you want to stay?" Robin asked.  
  
 "Sorry, we can't," Kagome said. "Our friends are waiting for us."  
  
 "Aww...but I just met you two," said Aika. "I thought we could be friends."  
  
 Kagome chuckled as she cupped Aika's face, gently.  
  
 "Aika, we already are friends," she said. "You'll meet us again...someday."  
  
 "You promise?" asked Aika.  
  
 "I promise," said Kagome.  
  
 "Who knows?" Inuyasha asked. "You might get a little stronger, next time we meet."  
  
 "You think so?" asked Aika.  
  
 "With your brother around, I don't think you've got a choice," Inuyasha quipped.  
  
 "What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked.  
  
 "Don't worry about it," said Inuyasha as he sheathed his sword. "Kagome, let's go."  
  
 "Right," said Kagome as she turned to the others. "Goodbye, you guys...Aika, you take care, okay?"  
  
 "I will," said Aika. "Thank you, Kagome." She then looked up at Inuyasha. "And you, too, Inuyasha." She then kissed the half-demon on the cheek, causing him to blush.  
  
 "Aww~!" the Straw Hats swooned (except for Zoro, of course).  
  
 "Uh...yeah...see ya later, squirt," said Inuyasha as he walked away with Kagome following.  
  
 "...You're such a softy," she mused, causing Inuyasha to grumble. Then, she gave him a light peck on the cheek, causing him to blush even more before he sighed.  
  
 "Jeez..." he mumbled.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Come on, guys. I think we've had enough excitement for one night."  
  
 "Agreed," said Usopp. "Let's go home."  
  
 "Yes, and it's passed this one's bedtime," said Robin as she pet Aika on the head.  
  
 Soon, the Straw Hats began to head back to the ship for the night, prepared to set sail the next morning.  
  
 "Hey, Big Sis!" Aika said. "For Halloween, next year, can I dress up like Kagome?"  
  
 "Oh, I bet she'd love that," said Nami.  
  
 "Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.  
  


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've always wanted to. It probably wasn't the best, but I think I did pretty good. :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
